Angionn Hijo del Hierro
by Cihtli
Summary: /basado en un rol/ Esta es la historia de Angionn un joven medio eldar medio ainur nacido en Angband e hijo de una casa maldita por tres gemas... ambientada desde antes de su nacimiento hasta la caída de Sauron.
1. Primer Encuentro

advertencia: algunos los personajes mostrados a continuación son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y Gemini Yaoi.

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** bien aquí os presento una serie de drabbles basados en un rol que estoy llevando con una amiga (seguimos buscando un Maedhros por si alguien quiere unirse) aqui tambien se mencionan personajes de Gemini Yaoi en honor a la autora.

 **Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro**

Ella recuerda, cuando él fue traído por primera vez ante su padre y trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras, ella se encontraba en sus rodillas justo al lado tratando de aliviar el dolor de sus manos. Siente y ve; como este aparta un poco su mano derecha para acariciarle la cabeza y decirle en voz baja "admira la caída de la casa maldita" ella observa realmente no entiende.

Su padre sonríe, ríe, se burla de la desgracia del elfo, y sin embargo el continua defendiéndose a él y a su familia "tu robaste lo que era de mi padre" escucha que escupe con rencor en sus palabras "mataste a mi abuelo"

Mairen no entiende, o tal vez nunca quiso entender…

Melkor se burla de nuevo y esta vez ordena que sea llevado a las mazmorras hasta que llegue la respuesta de sus hermanos; mira a su hija pequeña sonriendo y de manera dulce y calma le dice "te harás cargo de él… será tu primera misión para mi"

Mairon entra a la sala del trono cuando Nelyafinwë es sacado de ella… camina orgulloso y sonriente hasta llegar a hasta su señor y se sienta en su regazo mientras lo besa de manera sensual olvidándose de la pequeña que aun miraba a la entrada de la sala; vala y maia festejan la victoria y alaban el nombre de Moriel y se maravillan de su edad, de su valentía y mente.

La pequeña ainur solo piensa completamente ida… sin saber que su destino se había sellado…

Tbc…


	2. Sonrie

**Capitulo 2: sonríe**

Han pasado dos horas desde su llegada, tiene sangre corriendo en su frente; sus piernas y brazos duelen de tanto tiempo en que ha tratado de luchar en vano. Su frustración es grande cuando se da cuenta de que tal vez este es su final, en su mente ruega el perdón de su padre, el ha fallado; piensa en su primo Findekano… pero para su desdicha el recuerdo le trae más tormento que consuelo.

Escucha el murmullo de los orcos, al parecer alguien ha llegado al lugar; pero esa lengua tan oscura y grotesca no le permite entender. Escucha los pasos acercarse mas y mas… ¿acaso han decidido matarle ya?

En su lugar ve, se trata de una chica; cabello rubio, ojos de color verde esmeralda… algo bajita (piensa esto último de manera divertida, pues él era más alto que muchos otros) tenía algo que le hacía ver de manera algo extraña; como si mirara algo fuera del contexto. Ella simplemente le sonríe y se hace llamar así misma "Mairen" al mismo tiempo le pregunta cuál es su nombre.

"Maedhros Maitimo Nelyafinwe Russandoll… pero algunos simplemente me dicen Nelyo" responde ante la amabilidad y por alguna razón que ni el mismo comprendía. Ella se acerca y trata de curar sus heridas sin que el entienda el por qué.

Pasan los días, Mairen y Nelyo se hacen amigos de una manera rápida pero nadie parece notarlo… ella lo cuida y él le cuenta historias de su antiguo hogar, de sus amigos, de su familia. Mairen se emociona y se ilusiona con un mundo que nunca había conocido. A Nelyo le gusta verla sonreír, porque le recuerda a su madre y le reconforta un poco del sufrimiento que siente.

Tbc…


	3. Una Historia de Antaño

Capitulo 3: una historia de antaño

Un día extraño ambos seguían hablando en la mazmorra, Nelyo le pregunta cosas sobre su vida en Angband y Mairen le cuenta cómo fue su vida desde su creación en Utunmo; la crianza que había llevado de manera estricta junto a sus hermanos mayores y algunos momentos felices que había tenido con sus padres…

Entonces recuerda una historia que solían contarle para dormir y comienza a relatar…

 _Hacía mucho un maia se había enamorado de un vala, y por muchos años sufría porque nunca le permitirían estar con su amado. Y cada año, cada semana y cada día era un infierno para el… viendo como su amado buscaba en otros amores algo que se le negaba. Y por muchos años fue así, hasta que llego el día en que el vala se rebelo en contra de sus compañeros; el maia dudo, pero al final el decidió._

 _El maia huyo para unirse al vala que amaba y por muchos años le sirvió fielmente; hasta que el vala vio su amor y le correspondió y desde entonces ambos se amaron…_

Nelyo piensa, no sabía si esa historia era real o no; pero por respeto a la chica no dijo nada… Mairen le dice que la historia es real y que aun ahora se seguía escribiendo y cada día era un nuevo capítulo. Esa noche Mairen vuelve a su habitación y en el camino encuentra a sus padres de la mano y disfrutando la compañía del otro, algunos besos y risas eran algo común entre ellos.

La naturaleza dicta que en la oscuridad solo hay cosas malas… pero Mairen ve a sus padres y su amor como la clara prueba de que eso es mentira…

Tbc...

Vectriz Ikaros: bien, aquí la primera tanda de drabbles... espero mañana poder traerles mas :D hasta entonces...


	4. La sombra de un varón

Vectriz Ikaros: bien aqui la segunda tanda de drabbles :D espero les gusten, por ahora me centro en la vida de la madre del personaje principal "Angionn" pues mas adelante verán un cambio muy drástico en el antes y despues... sin nada mas que decir comenzamos...

Capitulo 4: la sombra de un varón

En la sala del trono en Angband suelen festejarse algunas fiestas por la victoria de los comandantes, este es un día aun más especial; pues no solo se trata de la victoria sobre los feanorianos sino también de la primera victoria de Moriel hijo de Melkor, pues fue él quien dirigió toda la operación para la captura del "nuevo rey" de los Noldor.

Melkor se encontraba muy feliz por este momento, bebía vino hasta más no poder que era servido por Mairon su fiel lugarteniente y amante de milenios; le tenía sentado en sus piernas mientras seguía bebiendo… de vez en cuando robando de los labios de Mairon el liquido que recién había bebido. Balrogs, murciélagos y orcos daban gritos de alegría por su victoria lograda ese día.

A su lado derecho se encontraba Moriel a quien honraban ese día y a su lado izquierdo había otros ainur de apariencia joven… algunos más altos que otros y eran llamados de esta manera y en el orden en que habían nacido Glaurung, Scatha y Ancalagon… estos también eran hijos de Melkor y Mairon que con el tiempo abandonarían sus formas humanas y se volverían bestias de gran poder.

Mairen se paro justo en medio de todos, alzo sus manos y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia hasta que la música comenzó y con ella empezó a danzar a su compas.

La mayoría se admiro de la belleza de la pequeña ainur, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a la represalia de su amo; cuando la música término Melkor alzo la copa una vez más alabando a Moriel y su victoria…

Los cuatro hermanos menores solo bajan la cabeza… saben que ahora ellos serán la sombra de él hasta que logren sus propias hazañas. Glaurung se impacienta, el ya quiere probar su valor también; Scatha se mantiene al margen y Ancalagon simplemente mira todo con frialdad, Mairen también mira a su familia… ella nunca los entenderá.

Tbc…


	5. Atado

Capitulo 5: Atado

Ella va a verle al día siguiente, parece que esta sonriente; trae una bandeja muy grande de comida y la deja al lado de él… el come, tiene demasiada hambre como para quejarse del alimento mal cocinado, bebe el vino que para su gusto tenía un sabor muy amargo pero no se queja. Nelyo ve que ella no come nada y le pregunta a lo que ella solo responde "ya he comido en el banquete"

Mairen suelta sus cadenas para seguir curando sus heridas y una vez que termina le deja sin las ataduras; le mira sorprendió "¿No vas a atarme? ¿No tienes miedo de que escape?" pregunta pero ella no da respuesta. En su lugar ata un pequeño listón negro a su muñeca.

"si te alejas de mi, el listón te matara" dicen mientras le mira sonriente "eres mi invitado ahora… pero no presumas tu suerte solo será por un tiempo" responde al final

La observa desconcertado, pero al final pregunta "¿Cuánto tiempo será eso?

"Hasta que tus hermanos respondan tu rescate" ella responde, esa noche el no durmió en las mazmorras; la paso en la habitación de la hija de Melkor… dormido entre sabanas y una que otra almohada. Esa noche se pregunto qué era lo que Morgoth tenía planeado realmente con él.

Tbc…


	6. Amantes

Capitulo 6: Amantes

Melkor beso a su amante desesperadamente, esa noche era muy especial para ambos; siempre que estaban juntos y cada momento sin duda entre los amantes era único. Le beso en la boca hasta quedar sin aire, cuando se separaron vio ese sonrojo tan sensual que le hacía enloquecer, esta noche era solo para ellos; y el se encargaría de disfrutarlo cada minuto.

Le quita la ropa tan rápido como puede y comienza a chupar su pezón derecho mientras juega con sus manos con el izquierdo; escucha como su amante gime de placer ante su tacto jadea, le pide que por favor le penetre pues ya no puede con el placer que siente

"no desesperes mi amor, pronto tendrás lo que deseas" le dice mientras llega hasta su entrepierna y comienza a masajearle "¿o acaso ya no puedes esperar más Mairon?" le pregunta mientras se acerca a su cuello y comienza a chuparlo y lamerlo sin piedad alguna.

"Melkor por favor ya no puedo más" clama por su excitación, tan caliente, tan placentero que ni el mismo puede con su alma.

"entonces te daré lo que deseas" responde mientras se acomoda en sus piernas y comienza a penetrarlo, lento al principio; pero luego se vuelve más rápido y desenfrenado. Ambos se complementan de una forma que ni ellos mismos entienden… llegan juntos al orgasmo pero no se detienen, esa noche es de ellos; y entre la oscuridad y su amorío ellos traman.

Entre jadeos y gemidos ellos ya han decidido el destino de su prisionero… le mataran, si la respuesta que reciben es negativa ellos le mataran para demostrar su fuerza a aquellos de afuera. Se siguen amando mientras planean su cruel matanza; de alguna manera les excita, esa noche el sexo y la maldad gobiernan Angband.

Tbc…


	7. Primer Beso

Capitulo 7: primer beso

Mairen siempre ha sido muy tímida cuando se trata de hablar con extraños, ese es un hecho que todos los hermanos mayores de ella tienen en cuenta y nunca se han molestado por ello y les evita estar alejando pretendientes de ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, algo llama la atención de Moriel sobre ella los últimos días…

¡Ella ha estado hablando con el prisionero como si lo conociera de toda la vida!

Ancalagon también tiene sus dudas sobre ello, pero ambos morenos se callan; piensan que es imposible que su hermana menor se fijara en un elfo… sobretodo porque aun es una niña. Pero Glaurung no esta tan seguro, el teme que su hermana sea fácil de manipular por lo que siempre esta vigilándola cada que puede.

Eso no evito sin embargo, que ella comenzara a enamorarse de él… y cuando sus hermanos no le veían le trataba con más cariño y cuidado. Y una noche cuando nadie se dio cuenta le robo un beso…

Nelyo nunca supo que decir ante aquel gesto, solo se mantuvo callado evitando la conversación sobre ese asunto a toda costa; Mairen se sonrojaba cada que lo recordaba y a menudo sus hermanos solían notarlo sin imaginar lo que significaba. Por lo cual ella se sentía aliviada…

Tbc…


	8. Sauron o Mairon

Capitulo 8: Sauron o Mairon

Todos en Angband le temen a Mairon "el admirable" leal teniente de Melkor, no solo porque realmente era alguien de temer; si no porque era el conyugue del señor oscuro y por lo tanto el segundo con más poder en el reino de la oscuridad. Pero algo que también llama la atención es la belleza que la pose, no cualquiera tiene ese cabello y ojos dorados.

Pero a pesar su apariencia delicada y hermosa, Mairon es capaz de infundir miedo en todos quienes lo ven; no por nada los de afuera le llaman Gorthaur "el cruel" o Sauron "el aborrecible". Pero nadie le teme más a Mairon sus hijos, ellos nacieron en su vientre y desde bebes fueron criados de maneras crueles y para siempre obtener una disciplina correcta y ordenada.

Por ello Mairon sabe cuando sus hijos no actúan según los estándares que el mismo había aplicado para ellos y les castiga. Justo ahora castiga a Scatha por haber desobedecido su mandato y salir sin permiso de la fortaleza… él entiende las ansias de sus hijos menores por comenzar su carrera militar; pero aun no es momento aun les falta mucho por aprender y continuar.

Al final de su castigo, la mayoría de los hermanos van a su encuentro para ayudarle… le temen a su madre; pero no evita que intenten aunque sea poder aliviar un poco el dolor que siente. Mairon al final no niega que le ayuden, por ahora han aprendido la lección y es lo importante; él ha dejado de ser Sauron y mira a sus hijos con un poco de compasión y amor.

El vuelve y besa la frente de Scatha con cariño, todos lloran; entienden que su madre les ama… a su manera pero les ama…

Tbc…


	9. Respuesta

Capitulo 9: respuesta

Ya han pasado meses desde que se envió la petición de rescate a los noldor restantes y al fin, luego de algún tiempo ha vuelto el mensajero con la respuesta; Melkor no pierde el tiempo luego de leer la carta con la información que el necesitaba, se levanta de su trono y de manera altiva y orgullosa, camina por su fortaleza mostrando todo su poderío y esplendor.

Al llegar a la habitación deseada abre la puerta, se encuentra con Mairon y su hija abrazada… algo parece estar pasando en este momento que ambos tienen una cara muy decaída. Aun así, nada le quita la sonrisa de su rostro… hoy por fin podrá matar a su prisionero después de todo.

Le toma del brazo y le jala fuera de la habitación…

"¡Papa, no lo hagas!" escucha el grito de su hija que ha salido apresurada justo detrás de él.

"¿Por qué me detienes?" pregunta más con aburrimiento.

"no lo hagas por favor, lo amo" llora ante los pies de su padre queriendo llegar a su piedad; Melkor mira a Mairon que está en la misma situación de él…

Tbc…


	10. Deshonra

**Capitulo 10: deshonra**

Melkor había tomado a su hija del brazo y la arrojo al piso de la habitación; estaba lleno de ira y frustración, ni en sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado la traición de la que estaba siendo testigo en ese momento. Comenzó a golpearla sin piedad movido solo por el odio, había sangre salpicando las paredes.

Mairon veía todo y no hacía nada, solo cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que el castigo siguiera… sin importarle siquiera los gritos desesperados de su hija por piedad. Escucho un grito, hasta que finalmente paro todo; tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que acababa de escuchar y antes de que Melkor pudiera dar un golpe más le detuvo.

Corrió a abrazar a su hija golpeada, casi inconsciente; Melkor no reacciono… dejo que Mairon curara a su hija. Cuando el maia salió de la habitación con su hija en brazos comenzó a carcajear, realmente esto había sido una sorpresa muy grande; y algo que él sabía que podría utilizar para su beneficio.


	11. Encierro

**Capitulo 11: encierro**

Melkor había mandado a encerrar a su propia hija en las mazmorras y a su maldito invitado lo ha mandado a encadenar al pico de Tangorodrim; que sea una prueba viviente de lo que le pasa a aquellos que se atreven a deshonrar su casa. Para su desgracia su hija sigue sin entender, ahora él sabe que pronto tendrá más descendencia.

Pasan meses, Mairen muestra signos de su embarazo; poco a poco día tras día sus planes tenían que seguir si quería ganar pronto la guerra; un embarazo sin duda no cambiaría nada. Una noche baja hasta las mazmorras camina hasta la celda y pronto llega hasta su destino, la celda donde duerme su hija.

Entra en la celda y despierta a la chica; muestra su mejor cara de dolor y arrepentimiento, hablan por un rato, él le pide perdón, le abraza y le besa en la frente… sin embargo él está allí por otro motivo; luego de un rato el miente le dice que el elfo escapo, que se ha casado, que ha creado un reino y pronto tendrá un heredero.

Mairen llora y cree las mentiras, sin saber que realmente su amado aun está pensando en ella...

tbc...


	12. Angionn

**Capitulo 12: Angionn**

Han pasado meses y al fin ha llegado el día; Mairon se prepara para el momento y manda a traer a su hija a una de las habitaciones especiales. Las matronas se encargan de cuidarle y prepararle para el momento oportuno; las contracciones comienzan, la ainur comienza a sentir aquello que solo las elfas y las mujeres han sentido.

Mairon seca el sudor de la frente de la muchacha, el parto dura horas, cuando al fin escucha un llanto de bebe. Mairen quiere abrazar a su hijo, pero este no le es entregado a ella directamente… el bebe es sacado de la habitación y se le es mostrado a Melkor. Se ve complacido, le toma entre los brazos y le nombra Angionn "Hijo del hierro".

Melkor mismo se dirige al encuentro de su hija, luego de mucho el bebe le es entregado por primera vez; el señor oscuro ve, para su placer que ese niño le será de mucha utilidad… esa noche el niño duerme en los brazos de su madre. Sin saber que el destino ya le tenía un destino cruel preparado.


	13. Fingon

**Capitulo 13: Fingon**

Han pasado años, los noldor que fueron abandonados y que cruzaron el camino de Helcaraxe para llegar de nuevo a la tierra media; entre estos noldor se encuentra Fingon hijo de Fingolfin, mejor amigo de Maedhros que tras enterarse de su encierro fue a su rescate. Su travesía fue larga pero logro llegar al pico de Tangorodrim…

Encontrar a Maedhros ha sido algo que ni el mismo espero…

Tenía un aspecto deplorable por tanto tiempo en aquel lugar; Fingon aun recuerda como su primo le ruega que le asesine, pero él no lo hace, el intenta salvarle y en un intento desesperado ruega ayuda a los valar; para su fortuna es escuchado, pues Manwë envía a Thorondor a su ayuda, Maedhros ese día pierde el brazo derecho tras el rescate y pasa mucho tiempo antes de que pueda recuperarse.

Maedhros sede el trono a Fingolfin, aun en contra de las palabras de su hermano; y luego tomo a su gente y viajo al noreste de Belerian asentándose en las colinas de himring, creando así las _fronteras de Maedhros_ ahí vigilo a Morgoth y al mismo tiempo; internamente quiere liberar a la chica que le ayudara durante esos años de cautiverio.

Pasa el tiempo y Maedhros toma a una mujer por esposa con quien tiene una hija, por desgracia su mujer muere en el parto…

Tbc…

vectriz ikaros: bien al fin actualizado esta serie de drabbles, gracias a Gemini Yaoi que me acordo xD


	14. Abuelo

Capitulo 14: Abuelo

Años pasan, Melkor ve crecer a su nieto de manera lenta; es un niño inquieto y curioso… algo que ha sacado del vala sin duda alguna, y es por eso que el ainur ama a su nieto tanto. ¿Quién habría pensado que el realmente adoraría al niño que desde su concepción había repudiado?, Sin duda alguna el se había equivocado con el niño pero ahora podría disfrutarlo de vez en cuando.

Todos en la fortaleza ven a nieto y abuelo, no les sorprende ver al señor oscuro caminar por los pasillos tomado de la mano del niño mientras hablan como si nada; a menudo también, son acompañados de Mairon que se les une luego de un día entero de estar planeando y organizando los ejércitos para nuevos ataques a los eldar y mantener las defensas listas para cualquier contingencia. Melkor adora a su familia, adora a su conyugue y a los hijos que este le ha dado; y ahora más a su nieto.

Las horas pasan y el niño se cansa, es lo malo de que sea medio eldar; el debe descansar también como cualquiera de ellos… los ainur por lo general no suelen dormir; es raro para ellos pues solo duermen cuando sus energías son demasiado bajas. Pero eso no importa, Melkor le toma del brazo y lo lleva a su habitación; una vez allí encuentra a Mairen que ya tenía todo listo para que el pequeño durmiera.

El niño corre a sus brazos y esta le recibe con cariño, cuando Melkor ve a madre e hijo solo siente rabia; coraje ante aquel que se atrevió a manchar el honor de su hija y de su propia sangre… pero lo que más odia, es que fruto de la semilla de ese maldito haya nacido Angionn quien es su viva imagen. Pero el no puede odiar al niño, algo en el le impide hacerlo; en el fondo el niño no es culpable…

Tbc…


	15. Moriel

Capitulo 15: Moriel

Entre los más alabados hijos de Melkor, se encuentra Moriel "la mano negra" general de alto rango entre las huestes de Angband; de entre todos los príncipes oscuros Moriel es el más temido entre su gente… no por nada se dice que heredo todo el poder que el mismo Morgoth había tenido en sus días de gloria y la mente aguda y maquiavélica del lugarteniente Sauron.

Moriel jamás se jacto de esto, el siempre fue el más serio entre todos; pero sin duda alguna también es el que más cuida a su familia. Siempre les ha amado, a su manera algo oscura, pero sus hermanos saben que siempre podrán contar con él cuando sea necesario. Desde que supo la desgracia de Mairen, se dio a la tarea de vengar la deshonra de su hermana cazando al elfo por si mismo… deseaba matarle con sus propias manos, ver su sangre en sus manos y la hija de este siendo abusada por las criaturas inmundas que estaban a su servicio.

Solo así el vería restaurado el honor de su familia, algunos de sus hermanos como Glaurung que ahora tenía la forma de un ser de gran e inmenso poder se le unieron fácilmente; y para su fortuna atraparon a la hija de ese malnacido. Moriel felicita a Glaurung, aunque por ahora todavía duda sobre qué hacer con ella primero; por ahora será el secreto de ambos…

TBC...


	16. Idea

Capitulo 16: Idea

Los años continúan y han pasado ya 100 años; Angionn el niño pequeño ahora es un adulto quien una vez fue el niño consentido ahora es un hombre que desea servir a la causa… para él, Melkor no solo es su abuelo, es su padre; pues él jamás conoció a su padre, solo los abandono a su suerte sin importarle el destino que pudieran tener en Angband.

Entre los muchos ejércitos de las sombras muy pocos generales se alzan en gloria; una nueva victoria para Angband se canta entre la noche, se ha dominado al fin la isla de Tol in Gaurhoth otro triunfo de Mairon para las causas de Melkor. Esa noche aunque se celebro la victoria como siempre aunque ni Melkor ni Mairon estaban presentes; en su representación Moriel se sentó en el trono de su padre Glaurung y Scatha a la derecha, Ancalagon, Mairen y Angionn a la izquierda.

La noche fue aburrida, el anfitrión no dijo ni una palabra salvo cuando alabo el nombre de su padre y madre; los menores se retiraron aunque discretamente Glaurung se acerco a Mairen y le susurro algo… ella le sonrió, su idea realmente había sido tentadora. Sin embargo tendrían que esperar el tiempo para realizarla.

TBC...


	17. Primer Encuentro (2)

Vectriz Ikaros: bien al fin luego de otro rato sin actividad al fin puedo actualizar este fic ;)

 **Capítulo 17: primer encuentro**

Pasan meses cuando finalmente Angionn es llamado por Moriel para ir al exterior, será una campaña sencilla pero por ahora es necesaria… la escolta actual es encabezada por el mismo Angionn, en ella, varias cautivas elfas que irán a ser víctimas de los horrores de Angband. El se encuentra totalmente cubierto, no le gusta dar alarde a su ascendencia elfica; más cuando para él es tan odiada.

Aunque hoy sin embargo había sido divertido, hacer un poco de alarde a su ascendencia para dar aun mas terror de a esas mujeres. Después de todo, no hay forma en que alguna logre escapar; hay una pequeña emboscada y los orcos se preparan para atacar… Angionn trata de controlar a su caballo que ha comenzado a mostrar signos de desesperación.

Para su sorpresa… su mirada se cruza con la de aquel Eldar por momentáneos segundos y sin preverlo cae del caballo; se levanta a toda prisa y saca su espada; siente que tiene que huir rápido… sin darse cuenta la capucha se ha caído y la máscara ha desaparecido. Ambos quedan frente a frente por primera vez, llegan más orcos y balrogs; Angionn corre lejos de vuelta a Angband… ahora entiende porque hubo tanto rechazo hacia el cuando era niño…

Ambos tienen el mismo rostro.

Tbc…


	18. Escape

Capítulo 18: Escape

Los días fueron muchos, pero al fin Glaurung y Mairen ponen en marcha su plan; despacio y en sigilo ambos hermanos caminan por todos los corredores de Angband dispuestos a salir al menos una vez por voluntad propia; una pequeña distracción (solo quemar vivo a un orco) sería suficiente para lograr su escape. Glaurung vuelve a tomar su forma de dragón por lo que Mairen sube a su lomo y logran escapar.

Probablemente cuando regresen recibirán muchos escarmientos sobre todo por parte de Moriel "¡¿Qué estaban pensando?! ¡¿Realmente tienen idea de lo que hicieron?!" Seguramente serán sus palabras

-¿no sería buena idea que dejaras tu forma de dragón?— pregunta Mairen

-no seas tan aguafiestas, solo disfruta el paseo—contesta Glaurung como si nada caminando en los terrenos enemigos como si realmente no corrieran ningún peligro.

Varios elfos se lanzan al ataque del dragón, aunque para Glaurung ninguno de ellos son realmente peligrosos entre el caos del ataque se han llevado a su hermana menor como prisionera… ella grita, pide ayuda, pero él no puede responder a su llamado.

Tbc….


	19. Maedhros

Capítulo 19: Maedhros

Mairen es llevada a la fortaleza de Maedhros, muchos elfos de ahí creen que solo se trataba de una joven inocente que era llevada a Angband en contra de su voluntad. Maitimo la mira, sin creer que realmente se trate de la misma joven… ella no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vio; pero lo ocurrido hace algún tiempo aun lo tiene intranquilo. Él no puede hablar con ella directamente, solo hace que atiendan como si fuera su invitada.

Pasan días, y por primera vez se cruza la oportunidad de hablar… Mairen sin embargo no parece querer hacerlo, en su lugar solo responde "si" "no" ¿Qué había pasado con aquella joven de tierna sonrisa? Le daba miedo pensar que Morgoth hubiera borrado la ternura e inocencia de aquella chica. Aun así, el intenta volver a ver esa sonrisa… las semanas pasan muchas veces la ve mirando el horizonte donde se alza Angband, puede ver sus lagrimas corriendo por su mejillas.

La joven no sonríe, no hace nada… simplemente es una sombra oscura de su antiguo yo; el acaricia su cabeza como si se tratara de una niña pequeña –no tienes una esposa que cuidar— las palabras les desconciertan pero él sigue tratando de hacer que sonría –ella murió hace tiempo—fue todo lo que respondió… por primera vez desde que se reencontraron, el pudo ver una expresión genuina en ella.

Tbc…


	20. Ira

año nuevo, nombre nuevo ahora me presento a ustedes como NelyaKai y como inicio de año les traigo al fin nuevos capitulos del fic de Angionn, ahora centrando la atencion en los hermanos morenos de Mairen -u- /pobre Angionn es el principal y casi no sale ya saldrá pronto tal vez, algún día xD/ bueno hago la aclaración de que en estos capítulos modifique un poco la versión canon de Tolkien, en esta Melkor se mantiene al lado de Mairon que esta herido y siendo tratado y uno de sus hijos toma su lugar

Capitulo 20: Ira

Glaurung volvió a Angband, tenía que conseguir ayuda si quería volver a ver a su hermana menor sana y salva; una cosa era segura, no le harían nada… su apariencia elfica les haría creer que ella posiblemente fue secuestrada o algo así. Cuando al fin llego a Angband tuvo que comparecer ante sus padres, para él, el castigo de su madre no sería tan grave a comparación del de su padre.

Para su desgracia, él no se equivocó, la ira de Melkor fue suficiente para causar terror en todo su ser; el señor oscuro pronto se aisló del resto… tan solo Mairon fue el único que podría verle sin a daño alguno. Desde aquel día Glaurung se vio obligado a permanecer en su forma de dragón, los estragos del castigo al que había sido víctima ya no le permitían cambiar más su forma.

Ancalagon y Moriel estaban furiosos, sobretodo el mayor de los hermanos; pues ahora estaría forzado a revelar su secreto a fin de rescatar a la más chica de los príncipes de la oscuridad. Scatha no decía ni una sola palabra por temor a hacer aún más grande la llaga de su padre, pero dentro de su interior; ella estaba feliz de que aquello hubiera pasado… Mairen era la más querida por su padre y solo porque tenía más parecido con Mairon, ¿Por qué ninguno de sus hermanos podría ser tan amado como el mayor o la menor?

La ira de Scatha creció en sus adentros, rogando para sí misma que la niña ainur nunca volviera a pisar Angband; así solo faltaría que Moriel y Ancalagon cometieran un error fatal que los llevara a la perdición. ¿Cuán glorioso podría ser ese día? El día en que Scatha se alzara en poder ante los ojos de sus padres; seria para ella un sueño hecho realidad y perfecto.

Tbc…


	21. Ojos Esmeralda

Capítulo 21: ojos de esmeralda

Han pasado los años, Mairen no es tratada como una prisionera pero ella se siente como una todo el tiempo; hay días, en los cuales ella extraña su hogar: extraña su casa, a sus hermanos, el desorden que producen los orcos cuando intentan hacer "algo productivo" y el ruido alegre que podía escucharse cuando Moriel y Glaurung comienzan a reírse como desquiciados al no soportar como su madre se pone a discutir con esas criaturas inferiores.

También extraña esas noches en las que cuando niña solía buscar el refugio del regazo de su padre, sobre todo cuando solía buscar calor y protección en sus abrazos; ya esos tiempos habían pasado. Mucho antes de la llegada del sol y la luna… antes de la caida de los arboles, y eso sin duda era mucho tiempo aun para un elfo; ¿quién en el mundo es capaz de vivir tanto para conocer todo el tiempo del mundo? Solo uno ha vivido mas que el tiempo y aun mas que los ainur… ese cuyo nombre jamas es mencionado por Melkor.

Scatha diria sin duda "no hay manera de que padre se reconcilie con aquel, es imposible ya" pero Mairen con su inocencia preguntaria una y mil veces el ¿por que? Sin una respuesta clara. Oh ¿dónde esta la oscuridad en este reino? ¿dónde ha quedado la alegria de la vida en las sombras?... los ojos esmeralda de la maia no pueden comprender que hay otro estilo de vida fuera de la oscuridad; una vida que a sus mirar es mas oscura y traicionera.

Llena de hipocresia, la vida en la luz es inutil a sus ojos; ella miraba traiciones donde quiera que viera… juramentos que ataban a muchos a la sangre, traicion, muerte, desdicha. ¿qué es aquello que los elfos ven en la luz? Ella sin duda nunca lo entenderia, ella no nacio en lo que ellos llaman la justicia; ella nacio en la oscuridad y aunque incomprendida es feliz en esa vida.

tbc...


	22. Beren y Luthien

Capitulo 22: de Beren y Luthien

Se sabe que antiguamente existio un amor, entre un edain y una eldar; estos eran Beren y Luthien. Thingol padre de Luthien pide como dote uno de los silmarils por lo que Beren debe ir a buscarlo, Luthien que le ama profundamente va a su encuentro solo para saber que el fue atrapado en Tol in Gaurhoth la que alguna ves fuera la Tol Sirion, donde se encontraba la fortaleza de Minas Tirith que Finrod Felagund habia construido años atrás para proteger el paso contra las fuerzas de Morgoth.

Muchos años despues de la Dagor Bragollach, Sauron ataco esa isla con un gran ejercito de licantropos; fue asi que durante una decada la isla paso a sus manos hasta que por un momento del destino Finrod con un grupo de edains en los cuales se encontraba Beren habian marchado a la isla para recuperarla. Nadie creyo que Sauron fuera poderoso y Finrod cae y tanto el y los edains son capturados por el maia. Poco a poco todos caen muertos y convertidos en la comida de los huargos.

Luthien fue capturada por dos feanorianos pero fue salvada por Huan el cual se unio a ella para salvar la vida de Beren, Huan derroto a Draugluin; cuando no le quedo mas remedio, Sauron fue al ataque del perro tomando la forma de un gran y enorme lobo. Fue tal la presencia del maia que Luthien cayo desmayada durante el enfrentamiento, la batalla igual; hasta que Luthien desperto y usando su velo ayudo a Huan a tomar ventaja sobre Sauron.

Por ultimo, Huan le aprisiono del cuello sin darle la oportunidad de continuar con el combate; intento transformarse en murcielago, en serpiente, en mujer y al final en hombre… Nada podia hacer para liberarse del agarre; finalmente cuando el perro estaba apunto de darle muerte Luthien le detuvo "entregame las llaves de la torre y las palabras magicas para liberarle y te dejare ir" fueron sus palabras "piensa que si Huan te mata ahora, jamas regresaras a los brazos de tu señor; el simplemente te ignorara"

Las palabras de la eldar fueron suficientes, amaba tanto a su señor Melkor, que aun con su honor destrozado le dio las palabras magicas y las llaves de la isla; cuando Huan le solto el huyo directo a Angband, para el no habia tiempo que perder tenia que advertir que la isla fue tomada y que debian cuidar las silmarils…

tbc...


	23. La lujuria de un maia

Capitulo 23: la lujuria de un maia

He aquí que cuando llego Mairon a Angband, causo una gran conmosion y fue el mismo Melkor quien ordeno fuera llevado ante las curanderas para tratar sus heridas; durante ese tiempo Melkor señor de Angband se mantuvo al lado del maia dejando a cargo de la fortaleza a Moriel el mayor de sus hijos. Tal era la confianza que Melkor le tenia a su hijo que se quito la corona de hierro el maximo simbolo de su autoridad en la fortaleza y le permite sentarse en su trono como señor.

Y apenas tuvo Moriel buenas noticias de que su madre comenzaba a reaccionar positivamente cuando un siervo le hablo suave informando que Thuringwethil mensajera de Mairon habia llegado desde la isla junto con Draugluin; el moreno se quedo conternado pues sabia por su madre que la mujer murcielago y el padre de los licantropos habian muerto. Cerro los ojos y penso por un momento, si se trataban de la elfa y su novio humano sin duda seria una buena idea atraparlos y castigarlos por la derrota de su madre; una ide algo retorcida le llego de inmediato a su mente al ver a Carcharoth justo al lado del trono.

"No sera mala idea" fue lo que se dijo asi mismo, "puedo darle a Carcharoth al humano como comida y a la elfa puedo hacer que la violen varios orcos" sonrio ante ese pensamiento; podia ser una forma de vengarse muy efectiva contra esos dos —haganlos pasar— fue todo lo que dijo mientras hacia un pequeño gesto con la mano derecha… En poco tiempo, tanto como "Thuringwethil" como "Draugluin" estaban justo delante de el; Moriel por primera vez en ese dia sonrio, fue una sonrisa macabra y confiada.

Usando un poco de su poder, el maia logro deshacer los disfraces de los intrusos dejandolos expuestos; pero cuando Moriel miro a la eldar algo en el comenzo a despertar… pronto el joven maia comenzo a sentir por primera vez lo que era el deseo y la lujuria.

tbc...


	24. Falle

nuevamente 4 capitulos nuevos del fic :D estos van dedicados a mi nueva amiga de twitter "Miriel Serinde" que hace poco le mande el fic y le gusto... ella queria mas romance y yo mas sangre ok no asi que son dos capitulos de sangre y dos de romance :D

Capitulo 24: Falle

Luthien se inclino ante los pies de Moriel, humilde ante los ojos del maia la princesa de los elfos grises afirma tener una peticion que hacerle "permitame señor Morgoth, cantar y bailar para usted como un juglar" esas son sus palabras exactas; Moriel no sabe que responder al principio pero la hermosura de la chica le es suficiente para finalmente responder un "adelante"

Ella comienza su danza frente a los pocos que se encuentran en la sala, algunos comienzan a sentir cansancio e intentan dormirtar sin ser notados; el maia moreno observa cada movimiento imaginando como se veria la eldar bajo su cuerpo, sin duda, su voz gimiendo su nombre seria algo digno de admirar. Moriel sonrie ante la imaginacion consiguiendo sentirse exitado ante las imágenes de su mente y estaba dispuesto a saciarla con la hermosa eldar.

El comienza a sentir cansancio y cierra sus ojos, perdido en su imaginacion y alimentado por la lujuria que sentia hacia la doncella elfo poco a poco fue cayendo en el embrujo de su canto y manto. Sintio un dolor agudo que lo hizo despertar, fue alli cuando vio al edain que antes no se habia movido quitando con su cuchillo uno de los silmarils… de inmediato se levanta e intenta recuperar el silmaril robado solo para darse cuenta de que todos en la sala habian dormido.

Vio impotente como huian los amantes, frustrado, abatido… ¿cómo explicaria a su padre que habia fallado? Decidido, no dejaria que ellos se salieran con la suya; lleno de ira envio a Carcharoth para capturarlos. Debia enmendar su error, debia recuperar la silmaril a como diera lugar, respiro profundo "¡EL NO IBA A FALLAR!" se repitio.

tbc...


	25. Traicion

Capitulo 25: Traicion

Carcharoth habia muerto, la silmaril fue perdida y ahora Moriel se enfrentaba a su inminente castigo con valor; Melkor se fue sobre el con furia… De todos los que el habia pensado que podrian fallarle, su hijo mayor a quien alguna vez habia alabado no era una de ellas; golpes, patadas, latigasos, si alguien debia sufrir por su error debia ser el quien era un ejemplo para los otros. Despues de todo, ya tenia una hija perdida y acausa de esto uno de sus hijos se habia convertido en ejemplo de lo que significaba desobecer las ordenes.

Ahora su primogenito, el vivo ejemplo de la disciplina y el orden… era victima del castigo y sufria el castigo mas inimagiable a los ojos de sus hermanos.

Moriel intentaba aguantar toda la humillacion que sentia, pero nada era comparado con ese momento. Maldice su suerte, maldice el momento en que se sintio atraido por la elfa… Esto se lo habia ganado por idiota y ahora cada latigazo en su piel, cada golpe, cada patada de la cual era victima era un reflejo de su ineptitud.

Scatha mira todo sonriendo para si misma, feliz, llena de dicha porque su deseo se cumple rememora en su cabeza como Moriel cayo ante la belleza y la sensualidad de una simple elfa… Debia admitir que la princesa de los elfos grises era hermosa tanto que tambien llego a sentir un gran deseo sobre ella; pero creer que Moriel caeria mas bajo fue una gran sorpresa para si. Por su puesto que no se atrevio a salvarle, el tenia que caer si ella queria subir…

La traicion se gesta en todos lados; no es ni de la luz ni de la sombra


	26. Sierva

Cihtli: when dejaste olvidado mucho tiempo estos drabbles x'D

Capitulo 26 Sierva

Animado por La balada de Leithian que comenzó a cantarse pronto entre los elfos y los hombres; el corazón de Maedhros, pues ahora sabia que su enemigo no era invencible y que podría ser atacado. Durante ese tiempo envío mensajeros por todos los reinos que pudo. Tenían que unirse una vez mas y ahora mas que nunca era el momento preciso, sin embargo; pese a todo lo que espero, la respuesta que recibió no fue la deseada.

Sin embargo no puede culparlos y mientras planea su ataque con los pocos que tiene a su lado ve como la joven de Angband se queda callada sirviendo bebidas, no tenia indicios de realmente prestar atención y por eso no le tomo importancia; sus planes estaban hechos y solo habría que esperar al día de la batalla.


	27. Nírnaeth Arnoediad

La union de Maedhros, así fue como se le conoció a la alianza entre elfos, hombres y humanos para enfrentar a Morgoth; tenían ya un propósito, liberar tanto los territorios perdidos como a Dorthonion y a los prisioneros dentro de aquel infierno. Todo al menos giraba como lo planeado hasta que espías comenzaron a infiltrarse convenciendo a los hombres de unirse a la causa del señor oscuro.

Mairen se encontraba lejos de todo, en las moradas de Nelyafinwe; cuando escucho en su interior una voz que le llamaba… muy leve al principio, pero pronto la voz era insoportable casi al punto que sentía que su cabeza explotaría. Aprovecho la poca seguridad para poder escapar y encontrar a quien fuera que le llamara, tomo un caballo y salió a todo galope; sin pensar hacia donde se dirigía.

Había avanzado tanto que cuando acordó se encontraba justo sobre una colina mirando la batalla con asombro, una sombra apareció tomando su hombro con suavidad —me alegro de que no te hayan hecho nada— escucho decir a queda voz, una tan profunda, hermosa, oscura y familiar —padre— fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.


	28. Lagrimas

Y él le abrazo con dulzura, como el padre que se reencuentra con su hijo luego de haberlo perdido tanto tiempo; ella no sabia si llorar o abrazarlo de felicidad, pero entre sus sentimientos y los gritos de batalla no sabia como reaccionar realmente. Giro su cabeza levemente cuando reconoció la voz del eldar por sobre todos, había llegado la ayuda era cierto, pero era tarde pues la traición cobro innumerables vidas.

—¡Maedhros!— grito, sin saber si su grito realmente habría sido escuchado.

—Lamento decirlo querida, pero es tarde— contesto de pronto, tocándole el hombro suavemente

—Él esta perdido como todos en este lugar, vuelve ahora conmigo hija mía… al lado de tu familia, tus hermanos, madre e hijo aguardan—

Unas cuantas lagrimas mas cayeron de sus ojos y sin mas no hizo mas que seguirle, rogaba al menos que siguiera vivo.


End file.
